Marco
Marco the Phoenix was the 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. He owes his nickname to his Mythical Zoan ability to transform into a phoenix. Profile and Stats Name: Marco Alias: Phoenix Age: 42 Classification: Human, 1st Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Mythological Zoan Devil Fruit User Affiliation: Whitebeard Pirates Gender: Male Height: 189 cm (6'2") Weight: 77.2 kg (170 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Blonde Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Class: Attack Potency: At least Mountain level Speed: High Hypersonic combat and reaction speeds Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Class PJ Durability: Small Island level, potentially higher considering the limits of his regeneration Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee Intelligence: Genius First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Marco is a lean, muscular, blonde-haired man with a rather sleepy look on his face and some stubble around his chin. He wears an open purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist. He has dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals, and on his left leg he wears what appears to be some sort of straw decoration, in a similar fashion to Arlong. While his chest was bare in his initial appearance, in his subsequent appearances he has the cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a dark blue silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger tattooed on it. Robin and Luffy believe that Marco's head looks like a pineapple. Personality Marco is generally calm and level-headed in the face of adversity or challenge; the only emotional moments he has shown so far were directly related to Whitebeard's health (after he was stabbed in the torso by his own subordinate Squard and after his death). When Ace and Whitebeard were killed, Marco (along with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates) was in tears. In fact, seeing his captain, Whitebeard, get stabbed through the chest by a deceived Squard was enough for Marco to lose his usually unshakable cool-headedness that he immediately flew over to where they were to smash Squard's head against the Moby Dick's figurehead. He also demonstrates himself to be acute at detecting power, able to quickly notice the presence of Red-Haired Shanks' Conqueror's Haki before anyone else aboard the Moby Dick as well as the underlying potential of Monkey D. Luffy. He clearly cares for his crew as he warned them to stay back from Shanks' Haki. Having been a member of the Whitebeard Pirates for at least twenty years, Marco has an extremely high degree of experience with exposure and combat inside the treacherous New World. After Whitebeard's and Portgas D. Ace's deaths at Marineford, Marco took the position of commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, highlighting his level of intelligence and suitability in taking up a commanding position. He appears to be somewhat playful, pretending to be hurt from Admiral Kizaru's attack with obvious sarcasm, though he can also quickly become serious. Marco seems to appreciate raw talent, even if it comes from someone whom he had never met before (i.e. Luffy). Because of this, and based on the fact that Luffy intercepted Crocodile's attack on Whitebeard, Marco immediately took a liking to him. Like many other characters, Marco has a distinct speech style. He tends to end his sentences in "yoi", for example: "arigato-yoi" (thanks yoi) or "mattero-yoi" (wait yoi). Like many catchphrases in the series, it has no actual meaning other than just being a distinct way of talking, i.e. a verbal tic. History Plot Powers and Abilities Phoenix Transformation: Marco ate a Devil Fruit referred to as a Mythical Zoan type, which is an immensely unique type of Zoan Devil Fruit said to be even rarer than Logia. His Devil Fruit enables him to transform into a phoenix. It is because of this ability that he is identified as "Marco the Phoenix". *'Phoenix Regeneration': Master Martial Artist: Enhanced Strength: Immense Endurance: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Gifted Tactician: Weaknesses *Marco cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Humans